DPRK: The RPG
DPRK: The RPG was a video game created by KC Studios with development starting in 2016, however due to a variety of issues with the small inexperienced team being unable to handle the creation of the game, the project stalled several times and was ultimately cancelled on an unknown date in early 2017. A small, extremely primitive prototype build of the game has been rumored to exist, however it has not been found. Plot Here is the first part of the plot summary, from a partial leaked document released by one of the developers: DPRK: The RPG Story v2 You (still) play as a 22-year-old woman named Kim Park-ri from an impoverished family in the small village of Sahyŏl-li, Kumya County, South Hamgyong Province, North Korea. Since your brother was just recently appointed into the military, your previously poor and starving family is now receiving better rations, and most importantly more money. You and your family have always wanted to take a trip to Pyongyang, since they’ve never actually been but have seen the propaganda of living in comfort and luxury there, heaven compared to their poor rural accomodations. At this point, the first main gameplay interaction begins, as you set out for Kŭmya-ŭp. This is done through a basic, straightforward, early game “tutorial path” with a tutorial battle. While this hasn’t been fully defined yet, battles in this game will mostly consist of animals, other civilians attempting to attack you, or DPRK soldiers. You will get a tutorial battle against a wild wolf (I don’t really care if there are no wolves in North Korea this isn’t 100% realistic) and you will continue to Kŭmya-ŭp. As you arrive in Kŭmya-ŭp, you are suddenly stopped by a military officer who lures you into a large vehicle then begins driving off to an unknown location. Once you arrive, you, in horror, realize that you are in a large complex that appears to be a concentration camp. As soon as you get out of the vehicle, your brother is singled out and taken away and you and the rest of your family are taken to a small holding cell. While the player is being taken to the holding cell they must take control and evade the guards to sneak away from the group and leave Yodok entirely via the exit. Once you do, a similar scene to the old story occurs- a hoard of guards comes after you, you fall off a cliff and wake up in the North Korean wilderness, and you get MGS by your side (yes, MGS is still here). But Park-ri doesn't have any rations, meaning that she needs to kill some small animal in order to have food for the night, with MGS handling the cooking. After surviving the night, Park-ri and MGS continue through the North Korean wilderness and eventually get back to your hometown of Sahyŏl-li. Shortly after you enter, someone recognizes you, but then gets mad seeing you with a military officer and attempts to attack you. You are forced into a battle with them, and after defeating them the entire town turns on you for killing another citizen. Not realizing that MGS is involved with you, they try to get MGS to arrest you, but he declines, causing the entire town to riot against you and MGS. At this point, the player gets a choice. The player can either run away from Sahyŏl-li, try to explain the situation, or fight off the crowd. Other Found Stuff A "character bar" graphic has been found in a folder leaked from the hard drive of one of the developers: An image of a guard, possibly "MGS" from the plot: (unknown origin) Image found in leaked Skype cache folder of developer: An old file listing contains the filename "dprk_build_02.7z", but the file itself is lost. A user by the name of Boomtime claims that he worked on the game. He said that "the idea was good, but it had the wrong people to make it into a game". He says that there were 3 builds. He said that he may have all of them, but it is still unconfirmed that he was even a part of the game. UPDATE: Boomtime uploaded three of the builds! He says that the third build may take a little longer to find. Links: Category:Video Games Category:Cancelled games Category:PC Games Category:RPG